Hope and Disbelief
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: A basic crack-fic that came up. Rated T for a reason, please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

OK! My FIRST fanfic, hope you guys enjoy it, I'm just mad over the pairing and they receive so little attention so I attempted this. Don't be harsh although when criticism is necessary harshness will be tolerated ^^, Here goes!

All characters used are part of Marvel and Capcom, I sadly don't own them

**Hope and Disbelief: CHAPTER 1 **

'It had been a month since the collision of the different worlds', thought the Raven haired young woman known simply as X-23. The world was safer by a little bit since Galactus' death but something just felt so…incomplete was it? The girl looked at the setting sky from the huge mansion's grounds, it was a little bit cold, she gripped her coat tighter around her body for warmth as she thought of these thoughts. 'The world as we know it has been altered and there's no going back, so why now is there separation if we know about the beings from the other dimensions?' She sighed slightly and tilted her head down. "I sort of….miss them…" she said holding back a stray tear. As quickly as she shed the tear, she wiped it with her sleeve. 'Too bad though, they've grown on me…well, most of them.' She smiled at the thought.

"X-23!" A rough voice called. "X-23, you gotta head back inside now!" it called again. She turned to face the figure making its way towards her.

"Jesus Laura, haul yer ass in, storm's worried bout ya and its chewing on my ass too!" A man commonly known here as Logan yelled.

"I'm fine, Logan, you don't need to worry about me all the time you know." I said giving him a small yet fake smile.

"Like hell ya are, now come on inside before yer ass freezes." He said gesturing back to the mansion. "First tell me what's buggin' ya so badly." I turned to face him fully, sighing before I answered.

"I miss them Wolverine!" I said loudly, my throat choking slightly as these words came out. He looked at me, somewhat surprised but also confused. He rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment, reassuringly.

"I know kiddo, I miss them pain in the butt's too but darlin' there's no way they're coming back though, I know you want HIM to come back the most, after all we did team up against Galactus with the bub." He smiled, taking his hand of my shoulder. My eyes widened in surprised. 'How did he know so much?' I flinched for a moment before speaking up.

"What do you mean by HIM?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking its possible he might not know at all. He sighed and looked up into the clouds; his eyes were distant as if remembering something. I shifted a little uneasily.

"It's that devil kid, Dante, right?" He said, eyes not moving from where they were fixed. I stared in disbelief, he actually guessed it right, or was it a guess.

"Yes, it's Dante…" I said and looked up to where he was looking.

TADA! THE END!

Cliffhanger I know, but it's so worth the friggin wait! XD XD!


	2. Chapter 2

yAy! Chapter 2 is D-O-N-E! P.S its DANTE'S POV More chapters soon after!

Disclaimer: All characters used are part of Marvel and Capcom, if I owned BOTH,

Dante and X-23 would be in the same universe and have crushes on each other XP

**Hope and Disbelief: Chapter 2**

Dante's POV

'She came and then she left' he sighed as he lie lazily in his old chair with his feet up on his desk, his desk barely visible with cases of drunken beer bottles and a few boxes of pizza and a few simple decorations such as pictures and magazines.

'Why did it have to end so soon though, I was having fun being in another alien dimension?' He chuckled lightly. He suddenly sat up. 'Come to think of it, she was alien to him, two metal claws on each soft skinned hand with a sharp blade on each boot, she was very acrobatic and as flexible as a gymnast, clad in all black leather and her soft ,sleek, jet black hair, it was rather…appealing.' His cheeks reddened and he pushed the thought away as he might be tempted to get INTO detail.

"What was her name again…oh yeah, X-23." Odd but he liked mysterious women. So he pushed all thoughts about her aside and sat properly upon seeing a customer walking into his "business", Devil May Cry.

"Yo, I hear you take care of some demons, would it be possible if I could join you as an employee?" a youthful yet husky voice came from the doorway.

Dante looked up at him, scanning his form. Tall, slender and muscular. 'Not bad for a kid' he thought. The boy had light brown spiky hair, roughly by his height and weight, he looked about in his late teens, he was clad in a white loose fitting vest, a midnight blue and light blue jacket strapped to his waist followed by a baggy pair of jeans and black combat boots, the odd thing about him was the black headband (Probably keeping his spikes up).

"What weapon do ya carry, kid?" Dante asked amusingly. The boy looked at him with hope in his eyes and a huge grin.

"A gunsword." He stated simply as he took a red and silver weapon out from its sheath. He laid it out in front of him and watched as Dante inspected the weapon. He watched anxiously as Dante fired the weapon at his dartboard. The shot went right through the wall, leaving a big gaping hole.

"Nice kid, blasted through steel enforced walls, how old are you?" he asked the teen who's mouth was agape at what Dante did.

"Uh-uh I'm 18, hey man are you sure you're ok with blasting shit into your walls?" he asked scratching his head.

"Sure, it adds character to the place, not bad, good age." Dante grinned. The teenager grinned and chuckled lightly.'

"See, that's why I wanna work with you, you're so laid back and chilled and sick!" he praised Dante. Dante grinned widely and nodded.

"Ya got that right, just don't expect the fights to be easy though AND don't expect me to go easy on you if you screw up, co screwing up is something that I DON'T do." Dante smiled but with a serious tone to his voice.

"Well ok, most bosses are like that, I'm Alexei by the way!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Good name, well Alexei, you're hired!" Dante smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeahhhh! I'm Back Biiiiyyyattch! Wrote this 1 quick tho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters are property of Marvel and Capcom

**Hope and Disbelief: Chapter 3**

Dante had to do it, he had to try and see her! He braced himself and walked into the portal to the Earth of another Dimension and time. Heck he'd go to hell for her! Right now, he just needed to see her, not a flashy entrance he will make but a smooth one.

He landed on the roof of a mansion, which he knew, belonged to the X-Men and their leader Charles Xavier, he had heard a few stories about them from wolverine and he'd paid particular attention to where it was situated.

He warped into the house's first floor, he walked cautiously and tried not to make a noise, it was mainly classrooms and lounges on the first floor, and he went up a floor immediately and saw it was housing teens and children of various ages. Puzzled, he thought to himself. 'She must be treated like the rest of the X-Men and stay on the top floor, cautiously he went out and looked through each window (Most of which were closed so he snuck in and out). He peered through an open window in which a single bed was found with soft lengthy black hair standing out from the white sheets, he wondered….he opened the window gently and crept inside, he made his way to the sheets where she lay moaning and He watched her breathing, the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

The scene was beautiful to him, beauty being something he did not easily admit yet to him, she was his only beauty. He came a little closer and now had a full view of her face, he felt a little daring and bold so he bent down and picked up a few strands of her silky black hair. He sniffed in the scent of lavender and buried his head within her hair; he took caution and tried not to move suddenly, he soaked up the scent of her hair and raised his head to see her stir but a little, her neck lay wide open with just a few strands of her hair dangling. He slowly but surely drew the hair away from her neck and gently planted a kiss to her neck, she moaned softly which aroused him.

The daring streak continued as he sucked the smooth slightly tanned skin and setting himself on the bed. She moaned a little more and his member soon started to stiffen, he couldn't take it anymore, he laid on top of her and bent down for a kiss to the lips, it started off slow but Dante couldn't control it anymore, he cupped her face and went full on passionate!

She soon started to stir and this alarmed him, he stopped kissing her and raised his head higher. She awoke startled and Dante covered his face with his arms with only his eyes visible to her, he soon tried to flee.

"Dante!" she called after him but he could not go back, after all, just being near her sexually, aroused him. "I will find you or I'll wait for you, I cross my heart!" She yelled out at him from the window.

Dante opened a portal and headed for home sweet home. 'Jeez that was shit close, dammit, why am I getting an erection!' Dante mentally yelled at himself upon entering Devil May Cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Welllllll, this one took me a day to write, it's a lil long I know but it might just be my best chapter, YAY!

Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed from Marvel and Capcom

**Hope and Disbelief: Chapter 4**

'Why did he come back and then leave so suddenly…' a bewildered X-23 thought. 'Maybe he can't stay in this world for too long….but still, it felt so…magical, his touch and his body over mine' she felt her neck which pained a little and the problem being the small but visible bite mark. She gasped and rubbed it, making sure it wasn't a dream, she did this repeatedly until reality struck her.

"He does want to come back…" She said and smiled. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of Dante being all up in her neck and touching her. 'But wait, why did he not want to be caught?' 'Why hadn't he woken me up, oh wait…he thinks I might not like it or feel the same way…if only he knew…' she smiled and got back into bed.

Just then Wolverine/Logan entered the room shouting her name.

"Laura, are you ok, kiddo?" he said making his way quickly to her bedside. "Did you have a nightmare about…Dante?" He held me close and I thought about telling him or not.

"I-It wasn't a dream about, it WAS him." I said speaking softly. He stiffened and looked at me knowingly. I let go of him and breathed in deeply.

I looked at him and spoke up. "He came in while I was sleeping and he gave me this bite mark on my neck, then he… saw that I woke up and it startled him so he left while covering his face but not his eyes and then left without a word." I said looking at Logan's expression the whole time. He looked surprised at first but then angry and then a serious expression crossed over his features.

"Personally I think he's a jerk, and why the fuck did he touch you while you were SLEEPING and then still leave with no word, imma kill that bub next time!" he said angrily getting up and releasing his claws.

"Logan…" I said getting up and pushing his arms down. He growled and hit his fist on the desk next to him.

"No, he gave you that and now I'm gonna take his pretty face and carve it up!" he growled angrily and pointed to my bite mark.

"Logan, I need time to think about why he did this…" I said reassuringly. He sighed deeply and retracted his claws.

"Jeez, Laura, why the hell do you make stuff so complicated for me to play bodyguard for you." He smiled. I smiled back and giggled lightly.

"Don't worry, if I don't figure it out in the next day, you can play bodyguard." I said smiling and then yawned.

"OK, OK kiddo, I'm also tired myself, get some sleep and then think a lot tomorrow, G'night."

"Good night Logan." I said smiling at him. He turned away and walked out the door, I turned and heard the door close and I got back into bed and soon fell asleep.

"What the Fuuuckk!" Dante yelled at the sight of the state Devil May Cry was in.

"What?" Trish smirked. "It's all the little kid Patty's doing, don't look at me." The room was decorated in pink frills and kiddy cartoons and posters of daytime drama shows but mostly the PINK FUCKING FRILLS!

"Patty!" I yelled hard.

"What, I felt the place needed a woman's touch and more color!" Patty yelled back.

Dante didn't yell back though, he just sighed and went to take up his seat behind the desk and didn't even put his feet up, instead he just rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window dreamily. 'Wonder how she feels now…bet she's steamed at how perverted I am but I can't really help it when I'm in love with something I'm not really familiar with, I've only known her for two months and still she feels like one HUGE mystery to me, I wanna know what's beneath that mystery…dammit, I actually want a girl, one who's smart, sexy and killer in looks, personality and in killing people and beings.

"Dante, are you ok?" asked Trish and Patty in unison, staring at Dante from his desk.

Dante didn't look up but continued to stare out the window, which startled and surprised Trish even more.

"Oh, I see, Dante's missing Lady." Trish smirked with her arms folded. Dante still did not say anything. Trish stared at him in shock but regained her composure. "Dante…I know about your teleporting last night, I just don't know where though, maybe you can tell us."

This time Dante looked up but still did not speak, he resumed his previous position and spoke up. "I don't think I want to tell you what happened last night, it's got shit to do with you anyway." Dante said monotonously.

Trish sighed and Patty looked flabbergasted. Trish glared at Dante and spoke up, this time her tone was cold.

"It's that girl isn't it, the one you travelled with for two months to kill that Galactus guy, with that short tempered claw guy, that girl had claws too, so its that bitch right?" she said coldly and glared at Dante the whole time.

Dante looked up, in shock for a moment but then looked angrily.

"She's not a bitch!" he yelled and resumed his position.

"So it is her, I knew it, Dante, why her?" Trish asked with a twinge of jealousy rising.

Dante looked at her and then smirked.

"Jealous much?" he grinned.

Trish was taken aback and did not like being told what she was.

"N-NO, I'm just saying because it's true!" she shouted back. Dante smirked again.

"Fine, you're imagining stuff, I don't even know who you're talking about." Dante said seriously.

"What was her name again…X-20, No X-39...No, X-23, yes X-23, the chick with the sexy outfit and claws, face it Dante, you like her!" Trish smirked victoriously.

Her smirk faded as Dante resumed his dreaming position and Trish's jealousy grew bigger and her anger towards X-23 heightened to actually hating her.

"Dante, answer my damn question!" Trish banged her fist on his desk, waking him up from his thoughts.

"I just…its complicated…not that I don't like her and stuff its just…" Dante stuttered.

"You love her…" Patty said completing his sentence.

Dante sighed deeply and nodded his head. Trish grew extremely frustrated and turned to leave.

"Where are you goin Trish?" Dante asked.

"I'm going home." Trish simply said not looking back.

"Wait! I need you!" Dante shouted, making Trish halt.

"For what would you need me?" Trish glared.

"I used my teleportation last night, I need to you to use yours or else I'll go detected." Dante pleaded. "Please."

Trish sighed and simply said ok and left.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So, where are we going?" Trish asked preparing a portal.

"Nowhere in particular, just Charles Xavier's mansion." Dante smirked.

"Ok, why there?" Trish asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Dante said and jumped through the portal with Trish.

This time they landed on the grounds of a HUGE mansion and quietly crept through the field and jumped onto the roof. Dante instinctively dived into his memory and tried remember where X-23's room was, he remembered that it was the last room on the right hand side of the fourth floor. 'Don't worry, I'll explain everything now…'

"Laura." With that Dante leaped onto X-23's window sill and quietly entered her room, motioning for Trish to stay outside and keep watch.

He glanced back at the sleeping beauty before him and knew that this time he had to wake her up. He crept to her side and gently placed her hair behind her ear and leaned In to wake her up.

"X-23, wake up." He whispered. She stirred but did not wake up. "Laura, wake up, it's me, Dante." She slowly started to open her eyes.

She blinked once and looked up at him with her face a few inches away from his,

"Dante…?" she moaned and her cheeks turned a light shade of red at their close proximity. He smiled coolly and stood up staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked startled.

"I came to explain yesterday night." He said putting one hand in his pocket and tilting his head sideways awkwardly. She looked shocked and sat up straight. "Look, I'm sorry if it offended you but I just had to see you once and I couldn't face you just like that so that's why I took off, I'm really sorry and if you wanted it so I'll leave now, I just came to say sorry and clear up the confusion." He said and turned to leave.

Outside Trish grunted at this site, jealousy taking up the most of her emotions.

"Wait!" she shouted and grabbed his arm. He turned back and she let go of his arm, startled, and put her blanket over half her face. His eyes widened and he relaxed. 'Was she scared of him?' "Is that all, I mean is that all you did, If it is or isn't then just tell me why." She said slowly dropping the blanket.

Dante couldn't move, he never expected her to ask that at all, he just thought she'd tell him to leave.

"It wasn't all I did, I…I-I…" he struggled.

"You what?" she asked anxiously.

He sighed. "I-I kissed you…and smelt your hair but other than that and the bite I gave, nothing else, I swear!" he shouted.

"Why…?" she asked and looked down to hid her bright red cheeks.

Dante blushed and thought about the question, he glanced at Trish who was furious at what was going on. He sat down on her bed and took a deep breath in.

"Laura, it's only because…I love you." He said blushing slightly.

"What the fuck!" Logan and Trish said in unison. Dante looked at Trish to avoid X-23's gaze and X-23 looked at Logan.

Wolverine was in his boxers and vest with his hand on the doorknob still, mouth agape. Trish was agitated with Dante and his confession and left immediately.

"Wait, Trish, how am I gonna get home!" Dante yelled after her. After a minute or so, he thought she must've left already coz Trish isn't generally unreasonable and it started to rain and thunder started to be audible in the sky.

He turned his attention back to X-23 who hid under her blanket and Wolverine by her side.

"Its ok kiddo, I know lightning and thunder aint a good thing but come on its allright." He said trying to comfort her. He spotted Dante and motioned for him to come closer.

"Allright bub, it's your turn and there aint gonna be no funny business, I'll be standing by the door." He whispered coldly in Dante's ear. He turned and headed for the door.

Dante's attention was back on X-23 as she shivered in her blankets. "L-Laura…it's ok, it's done, and you can come out." Dante said and stood a little closer.

Suddenly another loud outburst of thunder was heard and X-23 jumped out from her cover and jumped onto Dante, who was surprised as her body was on his.

"I love you too, Dante." She said looking sideways. He smiled and was relieved at the tension.

Dante glanced sideways at Wolverine who gave him thumbs up and a small smile.

Dante smiled back and then looked at X-23 who let go of him and sat back on her bed. He gave her a small smile. 'She looks cute like that' he thought as she sat cross legged with her head tilted and a smile on her face.

The thunder died down for that moment and he grinned widely at the fact.

Without warning Dante's eyes widened as without warning X-23 jumped up and their lips met. At first he was surprised and shocked but soon closed his eyes and put his arms around her and pulled her close, the kiss went from a gentle straight forward one to a passionate one and soon they released each other, smiling. He planted another kiss but a small brief one before letting go of her.

"Looks like you'll have to stay the night." X-23 grinned and sat on her bed.

Dante chuckled nervously as she was starting to arouse him.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, we got kids here, maybe when you guys go to a hotel but no way is it gonna be here, and now." Logan cautioned pointing downstairs.

Both X-23 and Dante blushed and they hugged and Dante bid her good night.

She lie in her bed grinning and giggled and then hid herself in her bed set till next morning.


End file.
